Valentines Day
by LilacsFlower
Summary: Valentines day is coming up, and Apollo isn't sure how to express his feelings for Klavier, luckily Trucy makes things easier! Apollo x Klavier
1. Chapter 1  Trucy's request

**Valentines day**

An Apollo Justice Fanfiction

Story/Writing © LilacsFlower  
>Characters © CapCom<p>

"Valentines day is coming up, and Apollo isn't sure how to express his feelings for Klavier, luckily Trucy makes things easier! (Apollo x Klavier)"

_I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. English isn't my first language, and I'm not that great with it._

_Enjoy (I hope!)_

**Chapter 01 – Trucy's request**

"Apollo wake up!" said Trucy, standing beside Apollo's bed. She roughly pulled the covers that Apollo tried to hold desperately.  
>"No, please. Give me five more minutes.." Cried Apollo with a soft voice.<br>"No! Wake up!" She gave one hard tug at the covers, and nearly falling backwards when she finally won the pulling game.  
>"Jeez" Trucy complained, folding the covers. "You're hopeless Polly!" She gave a sweet smile and threw the covers next to the bed. "Don't you know what day it is?"<br>Apollo sighed, and gave up on his attempts to sleep a little longer. He got up and stretched out. "No, what day is it?"  
>Trucy pointed towards Apollo's calendar and pointed at the current date. "It's Februari 13!"Apollo shrugged and tilted his head slightly. "What about it?"<br>"Tomorrow is Valentines day!" Her smile went even wider then it already was. "That means today is the day to make chocolate!"  
>"Valentines day, huh…" said Apollo, standing up and gets dressed quickly. Trucy folded her arms at Apollo's lack of enthousiasm. "That's it?"<br>"Well, yeah. Did you have anyone planned to give some chocolate to, then?"  
>"You don't?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.<p>

Apollo shaked his head. "I'm not sure who to give some. To be honest, I haven't even thought about this day since, last year!" "Maybe Detective Skye, then?" said Trucy, tapping her chin with her index finger, thinking about all the people available. "No way! She'll snackoo me for sure.." Apollo rubbed his forehead when he said this, as if he could still feel the snackoo Ema threw at him earlier. "Besides, I thought Detective Skye was gone for quite some time. Something about vacation."  
>"Well, I'm sure you can think of someone!" Trucy smiled as she walked downstairs, giving one last shout towards Apollo; "Hurry up! I want to go get some chocolate!"<br>"Coming…" Apollo sighed and stared outside his window, looking at the grey rainy sight. _"Maybe there is someone.." _

When Apollo finally got into the kitchen, Trucy was already standing there, her hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue apron. She took two large pieces of chocolate out of the fridge and put Apollo's part down at his side of the kitchen.  
>"Let's make some chocolate!" Trucy put it down and cut her part into little pieces. Apollo sighed and admitted to himself he couldn't get away from this. He grabbed an apron and a cuttingboard and cut up his own pieces, his mind traveling far away from him.<br>"_What kind of chocolate would he like anyways?..." .. "Forget about the chocolate, how am I supposed to give this to him? He's a guy.. I'm a guy.. How will he react.. What kind of face should I make.."_ It wasn't untill Trucy started tugging his sleeve, telling him the chocolate was chopped up enough, that he woke from his daydreams. As they went on, with the melting, adding and constant stirring of the chocolate, Trucy brought the subject up again.  
>"Polly, who are you going to give it to?"<br>Apollo looked away as though deep in thought, but in reality he was just hiding his face that turned dark crimson really fast. "Hmm.. let's see.." He muttered.  
>Luckily Trucy dropped the subject and talked about her own chocolate.<br>"I think I'm going to give a lot to daddy!"  
>"You're going to give it to Mr. Wright?" said Apollo, with his eyebrow raised. "Why?"<br>"Hmm.." Trucy mumbled, thinking deeply while tipping her chin with her finger in thought. "I think because he's my daddy! I give some every year!" Apollo shrugged and concentrated on his chocolate again. "No one else besides him?"  
>"Well.. I guess I'll just make a lot, and whoever wants to take a bite can take some!" She said cheerfully. Apollo just sighed and stopped stirring his chocolate. "I guess that works too." He looked around and asked "Say, Trucy.. Are there any forms or cans we could use?" Trucy thought for a little while but went into a shocked state, quite soon after. "I totally forgot!" She looked over at the chocolate and then back at Apollo.<br>"Polly, I can't leave this alone!... I was wondering if maybe.., you could please get some for us?"  
>"Fine, fine." Apollo took off his apron and went out of the kitchen to get his coat.<br>He unlocked and opened the door and stared up at the sky. It wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon. "I'll try to be fast! Please take care of things while I'm gone!" screamed Apollo, towards the kitchen. A faint "Yes!" Could be heard back. Apollo got his umbrella and walked away from the house, giving his thoughts more space. "_Won't he react strangely?" … "No matter how you look at it, I'm a guy.. Maybe I can just make something up.. Like some sort of excuse he can't refuse."_

His thinking went on until he reached the store he wanted to go put away his umbrella and just wanted to turn towards the store, but stopped as soon as he heard a familiar voice call out for him, or at least his famous nickname. "Herr forehead!"  
>As he looked around to see who was calling his face instantly went red. Klavier was walking up to him in a slow pace, without an umbrella, soaking wet because of the rain.<br>"Prosecutor Gavin! .. Um.." He paused for a second. "Why aren't you carrying an umbrella?" Apollo fixed his eyes on Klaviers face, to avoid looking down. Even though it wasn't helping much, Apollo just kept imagining how it would look like. _"Please Apollo.. Stop thinking… Now!"_  
>"Ah, I just forgot to take one. That's all." Said Klavier, with a big smile across his lips. It didn't look as though he was lying. He shook his head and skewed his head to the right. "What are you doing here, anyway?"<br>"Oh .. um.. Well.." Apollo mumbled. _"Come on! Say something!" _he thought, angry at himself for looking like a fool. A small pause, as he finally figured out what to say. "Oh uh, nothing really. Trucy asked me to pick something up!" Satisfied with this answer, Apollo decided to act as though nothing strange was going on, and smiled widely.  
>"Pick something up? Did the fraulein drop something?" Klavier laughed, clearly amused.<br>"No uh.." Apollo started, not expecting such an answer. "She.. Well she wanted to buy something.. But she can't go out!"  
>"Why?" Gavin's smile got even wider when he saw Apollo struggling to find an answer.<br>"She.. She's busy! But what are you doing here?" asked Apollo, in another attempt to get away from the questioning.  
>"Me? I'm just walking around." Said Gavin, patting Apollo's shoulder. "But since I've got nothing to do I might as well go with you, hmm?"<br>Apollo's face went deep red at this comment. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea."  
>"You don't like having me around?" He asked, while setting up a hurt face, clearly teasing Apollo.<br>"N-no I never said that!" Apollo nearly screamed at the blonde man, making his face if possible, even darker red.  
>Apollo looked away. "F-fine.." Amused, Klavier went along with Apollo and entered the store.<br>"So what are you looking for Herr forehead?" asked Klavier, as he gave a quick glance around the room.  
>Apollo decided it was for the best, to just blame Trucy for everything. "She wanted to have some cans and forms, or something like that. Said something about Valentine."<br>"Ah, .. .."  
>Apollo looked around, and noticed a very redpinkish decorated part of the store, filled with Valentine articles, including the shapes he'd been looking for. As he walked towards it he started to think again.  
>"<em>But If I buy two, won't things look very suspicious? But what if I just tell him Trucy has multiple persons to give it to?"<em>  
>As he pondered over things, Klavier followed him quietly. As soon as he started to talk, Apollo jumped slightly. "Well I'm su- Hmm, Bad consciousness, Herr forehead?" Asked Klavier, as he noticed the timid reaction of Apollo.<br>"Ye-.. I mean no of course not! I'm just no good at these girly things. I wonder which one Trucy wanted?" Klavier chuckled softly, and pointed at several pink cans. "Most of them like pink."  
>Apollo looked up at Klavier, with slight jealousy shown in his eyes <em>"Why does he know those things about girls.. Wait! What am I thinking!"<em>  
>"W-well I guess that will be good enough. I'll just take two, I don't want to risk coming back here for bringing the wrong one."<br>Apollo nonchalantly took out a pink can with a cute ribbon as decoration and a red one with a slightly more mature look to it. Of course he liked the red one himself.  
>Apollo just grabbed a ring with forms in all kind of sizes. "Guess that's it then!" He smiled. The woman at the counter gave them both a really strange look, but didn't say anything as she handled the payment of the items.<p>

The two men went outside and Apollo stretched out slightly. "Well then.. I should be going home!" He turned towards the direction his house was at and started walking, soon to be followed by another pair of footsteps. Confused, Apollo turned and looked at Klavier, who looked back with an eyebrow raised. "Something wrong, Herr Forehead?" He asked. "N-no.. I was just wondering, why are you following me?" He looked away, his face going slightly pink. _"Great, now I look even more dumb then usual."_ Klavier gave a soft laugh and shaked his head, slightly amused with Apollo's way of asking. "I'm not following you, Herr Forehead, my home is just in the same direction. Unless, of course you want me to follow you?" Klavier gave a quick wink, then walked a bit faster, away from Apollo.  
>"… H-Hey!" Apollo yelled, when he finally noticed that Klavier was already quite some distance away from him. "C-Come back here!" Klavier simply waved back at him and continued his walk. <em>"Great, now he'll think I'm a total idiot."<em>  
>Apollo sighed and continued his way home, wondering about how Klavier thinks about him the entire way.<p>

When he got home the door was already open, and Trucy stood there, waiting for him.  
>"Polly! Finally. That took so long!" Trucy gave a big smile and took the bag from him, walking towards the kitchen. When Apollo joined her, she was already busy pouring the chocolate into the heart shaped cups, so Apollo went for the cans and took them out. Trucy gave a quick look at the cans and nodded her head, concentrating on the pouring.<br>"I think daddy will like the red one more, Polly! I'll use that one!"Apollo's eyes went wide.  
>"D-daddy will like it? I thought.. You… Umm.. never mind.." Apollo shrugged and picked up the cute pink can."Won't people think I'm homosexual if I start presenting girly pink cans?" Muttered Apollo in a low , it was loud enough for Trucy. "Of course not! Girls will think you picked it for them! I'm sure it'll be fine!"As Trucy made her way to the fridge, Apollo leaned backwards and looked outside the window, where the rain was still falling heavily."<em>Yes, of course.. Girls.."<em>Apollo sighed and let the fridge do its work.

**That's it for Chapter 01. I hope it's somewhat readable (And fun to read). If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I am trying to improve my English. Please leave a review~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Valentines Day P1

**Valentines day**

An Apollo Justice Fanfiction

Story/Writing © LilacsFlower  
>Characters © CapCom<p>

"It's valentines day, but Apollo isn't quite sure how to present his gift. As the day continues, Apollo gets stressed out and confused at his own feelings. How can he fix things? (Apollo x Klavier)"

(I changed the ratings for the story, because.. Well Daryan's appearing. Ha ha~ No, I'm afraid I'm getting a bit violent with words! The story WILL be rated M(18+) later on!)

_I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. English isn't my first language, and I'm not that great with it._

_Enjoy (I hope!)_

**Chapter 02 – Valentines Day**

The sound of the alarm clock rang in Apollo's ears. A soft groan escaped his throat as he moved his hand towards the noise. When he finally reached the thing, and turned it off, he opened one eye to look at the time. _"6:00.. Time to get up.."_  
>Apollo slowly rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. <em>"Today…. There was something about today.."<em>  
>As he tried to get his thoughts in order, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up straight. After he shook his head several times, he gave up on figuring out what kind of day it was. His brain wasn't working yet. "Better prepare for today's trial.."<br>After he showered, he put on his clothes and made sure his hair was neat. He gave himself a nod in the mirror and smiled. He looked fine!  
>As he went downstairs, he saw Trucy standing in the hallway, staring into the mirror and combing her hair. When she noticed Apollo she smiled cheerfully. "Polly! Good morning!"<br>"Good morning." He replied, returning the smile.  
>Trucy put down the comb and pulled Apollo by his arm, towards the kitchen. "Let's see how our chocolate turned out, okay!"<br>Apollo suddenly realized what day it was. _"Oh… … … OH! I completely forgot about it!"_  
>All of the nerves that bothered Apollo the night before came back, twice as hard. Trucy opened the fridge and took out the little forms that hardened overnight. She gave them a few small pokes and turned to face Apollo. "I guess they turned out great!"<br>Apollo simply nodded and let Trucy take care of packing the chocolate in the cans. When she put the last one in, she turned to Apollo. "Is this good enough?"put it into his bag. "It's fine." He said, while walking over towards the living room. He threw himself on the couch and turned to look at Trucy. "Why are you up so early anyways, Trucy?" he asked.  
>Trucy tilted her head slightly and looked at Apollo with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? It's valentines day! The day every woman wakes up early! We have to be fully prepared!"<br>Apollo shrugged and took out some papers from his bag. "Well I guess so.. Hey do you know where Mr. Wright is? I need some help on this case. There's a few things I'd like to ask."  
>Trucy shook her head and put on her boots. "I don't know Polly, he said something about a meeting yesterday. I haven't really seen him since!" She got her bag and coat and went for the door. "Anyways I promised to meet with a friend! I'll see you later! Bye!" She closed the door and Apollo could hear her footsteps grow fainter, and not soon after they disappeared completely.<br>As soon as Apollo wanted to get his papers, he heard his cellphone receive a text message. He took it out and opened the message.  
>"Gutenmorgen Herr forehead! I was wondering if you could pick me up, say, 7:30? My bike won't start. Love, Klavier."<br>Apollo's head instantly went red. "Love..? .. … ..He wants me to.. WHAT!"  
>As quick as he could he grabbed all his things together and ran towards the door. He got out of the house, into his car and raced off to Klavier's home.<p>

When Apollo arrived at Klavier's house, he noticed that he was 15 minutes early. _"Maybe I should wait.."_  
>Apollo shook his head and got out of the car. Time to face his fear. As he reached out for the doorbell, the door swung open before he could press it.<br>"Herr forehead.." said Klavier, while blinking several times. "Sooner then I expected!" He smiled warmly and gestured Apollo to come in. Apollo muttered a soft 'Thank you' as he went inside.  
>"Why are you so early? I texted 7:30 Right?" Apollo got himself together and slapped his cheeks lightly before answering. "Yes there was something I needed to work out before leaving but I was afraid I'd lost track of time." Klavier gave an confused look. "What kind of thing?"<br>"No, just.. About this case. Nothing special, really!" Apollo smiled and walked into the living room.  
>"No Herr.." Before Klavier could finish his line, Apollo's eyes were fixed on a huge pile of chocolate gifts. It almost looked as though Klavier sold things, instead of receiving them. On the inside, Apollo felt hurt and really stupid, but on the outside he tried to force a smile.<br>"How are you ever going to finish all that? You'll get fat you know!" As he grinned, he walked past the gifts and placed himself on Klavier's couch.  
>"Well I.. feed them to Daryan." Klavier answered nonchalantly.<br>"F-feed?"  
>"Well, yes. Dayan likes chocolate, and I don't want to eat them." Klavier averted his eyes and took place next to Apollo.<br>"Why not? You're afraid there's some poison in it? You're too cruel! Poor Daryan." Apollo laughed softly as he took out the papers he'd been trying to read earlier.  
>"No.." Klavier said, his voice lower then usual. "It's just that I don't want to receive fake love."<br>Apollo looked up from the papers and tilted his head. "Fake?" Apollo felt as though he had lost his mind. Fake? What did he mean. And how come he was looking all serious so suddenly! Apollo got back to reality as soon as he realized two pair of eyes were staring right into his. "Klavier?.."  
>"Ach, it's always the same. The fraulein give me gifts, for how I look and what I do. They don't like me for who I am." His voice sounded almost sad. "The real me.." He softly whispered after it.<br>Apollo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Klavier Gavin, complaining about woman, in one room with him! He could feel his cheeks flush bright red. Klavier noticed and pinched his cheek.  
>"What are you getting nervous about, Herr forehead?" He smiled widely and sat back in his couch, lying comfortably.<br>"_Oh.. he's back to normal… Wait what did I just do!" _His thoughts got in control for a moment. _"Those eyes.. They looked so.. real.. I want to look into them again.. Longer.." _His face only turned darker red as his thoughts continued.  
>Klavier started grinning. As he saw Apollo try to hide his face by looking the other way as far as he could, he decided to tease the defense attorney a bit.<br>"So, did you bring me anything, Herr forehead?" As soon as the words left Klavier's lips, Apollo jumped up and looked at him with his eyes wide.  
>"N-N-NO!.. Um.. You see I.. Uh.." He averted his eyes to his hands, which were very busy with folding his papers, to unfold them soon after. His eyes kept on repeating the same motion over and over, as a weird silence fell into the room. Apollo felt as though he said something really stupid so he decided to change the subject.<br>"Y-You know we can't share info if we're working on the same case.."  
>Klavier started laughing again. "Ja, but you're not doing a really great job, hm?"<br>Apollo gave him an offended glare. "What are you talking about?"  
>Klavier ran his hand through his bangs and tugged it behind his ear and tilted his head slightly to be able to read better. "Let's see.. Important notes… Items left on the crime sc—"<br>As soon as Apollo heard the Prosecutor read his notes out loud he threw them back in his bag and shoved it next to his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I'm just a bit nervous."  
>Klavier sat up and looked at Apollo. "About what?" He asked. Apollo could feel his face heat up once again. Klavier was now so close he could almost feel him breathing.<br>"N-Nothing I.. I haven't prepared for the case properly yet!" He quickly turned his face away. He could feel his eyes getting a bit wet. The pressure was just too much. He could never give his gift to Klavier like this! Apollo tried to calm down a bit and started talking again. "Mr.. Gavin.. W-we should leave for court.. We'll be late if we stay around much longer!"  
>Klavier was a bit surprised at his polite way of speaking. He blinked a few times and decided to ignore it. "Ja, let's go."<p>

As they walked towards the car Apollo finally got away from the heavy atmosphere. He felt as if he could breathe again. As soon as he tried to open the door, he heard a familiar rough voice calling out to Klavier.  
>"Hey Klavi, wait up man."<br>They both turned their heads to look at the source of the sound. Daryan was walking towards the two of them with a bunch of papers in his arms.  
>"Daryan.. did you get those documents I asked you for?" He gave a small smile and leaned on Apollo's car.<br>"Yeah, I did." He put on a smug face and looked at Apollo. "Say, Klavi.. What are you doing here, with HIM."  
>As soon as Daryan turned his gaze towards Apollo, he felt uncomfortable.<br>"Easy, Daryan. I'm just getting a lift from Herr Forehead. My bike won't start." Klavier explained, patting the car softly with his right hand.  
>"In that case you're bringing me too." Daryan said, opening the car and got in.<br>Klavier made a 'sorry' gesture towards Apollo, who responded with a slight nod. The two remaining men got in the car, which soon started and got on the road.  
>Daryan leaned backwards and put his papers next to him. "Klavi, got any chocolate? I'm starving man."Klavier's smile got wider. "Ha ha ha, please you know I wouldn't forget." He handed Daryan a plastic bag, filled with chocolate, who started to rip open the packages and eat it wildly. He started talking after the first few bites. "Man that's good stuff. You're so lucky with those woman! Such a waste to give it away."<br>"You know I don't want chocolate based on my looks, Daryan." Klavier answered with a lower voice.  
>"Yeah, yeah. The whole love crap, right? Whatever, it's still good."<br>Apollo could see Klavier react slightly to the word love, but decided to fix his eyes on the road the entire way. As much as he wanted to ignore the both of them, it was nearly impossible when he was spoken to.  
>"Yo kid, how about you? You ever get things from the ladies?" A light sarcasm could be heard in Daryan's voice. "After all, you got such a cute face."<br>Apollo's face heated up for the 100th time that day. "N-No.. Unless you count my sister, Trucy…"  
>"That magic chick? Too bad." He took another bite and continued "That also means you never got laid? I'm sure tha-"<br>"DARYAN!" Klavier's voice was low and sounded somewhat angry.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Sorry kid." Said Daryan, with anything but a convincing tune in his voice. The last part of the trip it was quiet, except for the sound of the car, Daryan's eating and a soft musical tune from the radio.<br>Apollo's thoughts went wild during the silence. _"L-laid.. I.. No.. Never.. Why did he ask such a thing? And why did Klavier get angry!"_

When they finally arrived, Apollo quickly got out to avoid any kind of conversation. He grabbed his bag and closed his door. He left the keys in the car, and ran off towards the entrance of the courtroom. As he got in he greeted the people that he bumped into, and ended up at the defendant lobby. Finally alone. He placed himself at a chair and gave a sigh of relief. Time to get to business.  
>"Are you sure you should be relaxing?" A voice said, not too far away from him. As Apollo turned around to see who it was his eyes went wide.<br>"M-M-Mr. Wright!"  
>Phoenix placed himself in the chair next to Apollo and held his hand up. "Give me the case, Apollo."<br>Apollo handed the files to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright what are you doing here?" Phoenix looked at him with his eyes standing serious. "Apollo, do you know what's going to happen when you get into court like this?"  
>Apollo shaked his head. "No, sir. But I was trying to read things through before getting into the courtroom!" He reached out for the papers, which were quickly placed out of his reach. After he nearly fell into Phoenix's lap, he got up and sat straight. He gave a long, confused stare at Phoenix, who finally answered.<br>"If you go, unprepared like this, your client will be found guilty for sure. If you can't handle it, I will take things over." His voice was heavy, and strict. But had a sense of justice in it.  
>"But Mr. Wright.." Apollo whispered, ashamed of his own mistakes. How could he be so stupid, he should have spend yesterday reading his files through but ended up doing other things.<br>"Do you want your client to be guilty over your pride and mistakes?" He leaned sideways, putting his head in his palm, staring directly into Apollo's eyes. Apollo looked away, feeling guilty. "No, sir.." He said, softly. "Would you please take care of this, Mr. Wright?"  
>Phoenix finally flashed a warm smile. "Yes. Of course."<br>Apollo could feel his cheeks burn up a little, at the sudden sight of his idol smiling. At him! All the stress that build up in Apollo's chest finally went away. But soon came back, as he started to worry again. He felt as though his head would split in two. Phoenix didn't take his gaze off Apollo, which made him feel a little insecure. "Um.." He mumbled. "I-Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" His voice turned soft and unsteady.  
>Phoenix lifted his hand without saying anything, and softly stroked Apollo's cheek. He could feel something wet being wiped away, as he did. Suddenly, Apollo realized that he was crying. He tried his best to stop his tears but couldn't. He felt like he could die right there. He tried to speak but only managed to get out some soft sounds.<br>"Don't hold things in, Apollo." Said Phoenix, with a gentle voice, while keeping his warm smile up. "What would your client think if you went into court like this?"  
>Apollo simply nodded and felt a new wave of tears coming up. "I-I'm sorry Mr. W-Wright, I just.." His nervousness, and constantly worrying thoughts turned into a feeling of sadness, helplessness and fear.<br>Phoenix shook his head softly, and tugged at Apollo's arm, guiding him to his lap. As Apollo took place, he leaned his head on Phoenix chest and softly sobbed. It felt so safe, so right; to just be close to Phoenix like this. He gently stroked Apollo's head while smelling the scent of his hair. "I don't know what's going on, but.." Phoenix whispered, still stroking Apollo's hair. "Return to your cheerful self soon, okay?" Phoenix gave him a playful tap against his cheek and stared at the left to the papers Apollo handed him earlier. "I'll take care of this, so take your time and sort things out."  
>Apollo felt a warm feeling spread in his chest. Was it admiration? Affection? Or even love? He wasn't even sure himself anymore. All he knew for that moment, was that he was enjoying Phoenix's warm touch.<br>Serveral minutes passed, as they heard the door of the lobby open and a person was stepping in. Apollo quickly got up and violently rubbed his eyes dry, which were even more red then before.  
>"Good morning." Phoenix said, while smiling at the person.<br>"Ah—Yes, good morning." The man said, nervously looking around. "Um, is this where I'm supposed to be?"  
>"Yes, I'll be defending you in court today, so please, take a seat. Court will start in a few minutes."<br>Calmed by Phoenix's word, the client went over to the chair next to him and sat down. Phoenix looked at Apollo and nodded. "It's okay if you want to leave, just rest up, and you'll feel much better." Apollo shook his head and looked away. "Mr. Gavin has my car keys, or at least I hope he has them." He explained. "I gave him a ride here."  
>"Well then just wait here, I'll finish the trial and you'll be able to go home afterwards."<br>Apollo nodded and turned around. "I'll go for a little walk first."

He walked out of the defendant lobby and went through the hallway that connected all the rooms. At the end of the hallway he could see Daryan standing there. As there was no way, but to pass him, Apollo held his head high. The last thing he could use was Daryan laughing in his face right now.  
>As soon as Daryan noticed that Apollo was ignoring him, he called out for him.<br>"Hey, ki- I mean Apollo. Wait up."  
>As Apollo turned to face Daryan, Daryan's eyes went a bit wider. "Wow, sorry man, It was that bad?"<br>Confused, Apollo stared at Daryan's face. "Huh?"  
>"Your eyes, man! Look at you! You're looking horrible." He pointed at Apollo's eyes, who were still quite red and wet from crying before. "Didn't know it hit you that hard." As soon as Apollo realized what he was talking about he grinned painfully. "No, that's not it. It's okay, really!"<br>"Don't lie to me, kid. You went off so fast after we got here, there's something going on, and I'm going to find out."  
>"N-No it's-" Apollo protested, but he was being dragged off to an empty room.<br>As Daryan closed the door, Apollo gave one last, hard tug to free himself from Daryan's steel grip, which made Daryan's feet unsteady. "Hey watch it!" Daryan screamed, as he lost his balance, and fell on top of Apollo, in an weird position.  
>When Apollo opened his eyes, he was looking straight into Daryan's dark eyes, standing rather neutral. As he tried to move a little, he noticed the position he was in, he couldn't go anywhere! Daryan didn't move, or talk, which made Apollo's thoughts race once again. <em>"What the hell just happened! Why am I on the floor.. Why is Daryan on top of me.. Why isn't he getting off!"<em> Apollo closed his eyes tightly as he blushed madly.  
>"That's how it is?" Daryan whispered, while stroking Apollo's lips with his index finger. The sudden feeling made Apollo's eyes go open again, more watery then before. The sight of Apollo, lying underneath him, fragile, scared and blushing, confused Daryan slightly, as he started to assume things. He leaned down a little and placed his lips on Apollo's. He roughly, brushed his warm lips against Apollo's. He bit Apollo's lips and roughly kissed again. Daryan pulled back and stared in his eyes.<br>The door opened, and a voice could be heard "Daryan? Are you in-"  
>In the door opening, stood Klavier, with his eyes wide in surprise. His papers soon found their way to the floor as he started yelling.<br>"What is going on here!"  
>He quickly took the scene into his head. Apollo, on the floor with red teary eyes, and Daryan pinning him down, looking smug as usual. It didn't take long before he figured things out.<br>"Daryan, you didn't.." said Klavier, stepping forward.  
>As soon as Daryan got up, Apollo quickly crawled away and covered his mouth with his hand. <em>"No, why did he.. Why me.."<em>  
>Apollo noticed that Klavier started to get angry, so he quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. "It isn't what it looks like! It's just a misunderstanding!"<br>"Don't talk, Herr forehead." Was all Klavier could get out of his mouth, obviously trying to keep his voice in control.  
>"Relax, man." Daryan said, straightening his jacket. "I just fell over. Nothing big."<br>"Then why, Daryan, does Apollo look like this!" His voice was no longer smooth, and got harsher.  
>"I don't know, man! Jeez! Don't jump to conclusions! Don't you have some court to do!" Daryan folded his arms, and gave an even more arrogant glare.<br>"I did, but I handed the case to someone else as soon as I heard the defense wouldn't be Apollo! I knew something was wrong and I was right!"  
>Apollo could no longer stand the sound of the two arguing men. He backed up against the door, passed Klavier and ran off towards the bathroom.<br>This was just too much. First Mr. Wright, Then Daryan and now Klavier. He felt as though his head could burst into little pieces any minute. _"And this was supposed to be valentines day! The day of love and peace.. Why did it end up like this.. I can never give it now.. My only chance to confess my love.. It's over!"_  
>As he sat there, quietly in the corner, underneath the sink, he slowly got control over his thoughts again. He just wanted that everything that happened from that morning, would just disappear. How could he get things to turn back to normal again?<p>

**Haa, thank you for reading! I guess I'll end Chapter 02 here! It's getting rather long~ I hope it's been readable and fun.  
>Again, if you find any mistakes, please tell me! I'm still trying to get better at English.<br>(And please ignore the timelines XD I'm 100% convinced I messed that up somewhere here, things are going fast.)  
>Please leave a review~ 3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Valentines Day P2

**Valentines day**

An Apollo Justice Fanfiction

Story/Writing © LilacsFlower  
>Characters © CapCom<p>

"Valentines morning didn't go so well for Apollo. Things got messy and now he's struggling to fix things. He found an temporary answer! But was it the right one? (Apollo x Klavier)"

_I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. English isn't my first language, and I'm not that great with it._

_Enjoy (I hope!)_

**Chapter 03 – Valentines Day Part 2**

Apollo sighed loudly and tried to sit comfortable. Judging the mess he was in right now, he'd be stuck there for a while. This might be his chance to think of a plan to confess to Klavier! A quiet, empty space, that was all he needed for his thoughts to come together. As he looked into his bag, he spotted the pink can, now slightly tilted because of the rough treatment the bag got earlier. Apollo shook his head and stared into the distance. For some reason, he couldn't quite concentrate completely on his love task. He put the can back and brought his fingers to his lips to gently massage them. He could still feel the bite mark Daryan made earlier.  
>"Stupid Daryan.." Apollo whispered to himself. He got up and looked into the mirror to see if there was any visible damage left on his skin, but besides the red eyes he couldn't find anything strange. He opened the water tap and filled his hands with water. As he splashed his face with water he heard the door creak slightly. He quickly wiped his face dry with his sleeves, and looked up. He could see the reflection of Klavier in the mirror.<br>"Oh, hey.." said Apollo, with a soft voice. Klavier didn't say anything, but just handed Apollo the keys to his car. As he turned to walk away, Apollo spoke up.  
>"W-wait up.. I just wanted to say that.. What happened really was an accident.." Klavier stopped walking but didn't talk.<br>"Klavier.. please.. just look at me!" Apollo tugged the prosecutors sleeve lightly. The prosecutor sighed loudly, as though annoyed and turned around with a rather angry expression. "You're still covering up for him?"  
>Apollo averted his eyes from the steady gaze, blushing slightly. He finally had his attention, but not the kind he'd love to have. "I'm not covering up anything, really.."<br>"The evidence is all over your face! Daryan did something to you!"  
>Apollo looked back into the prosecutors eyes. "I'm telling you, nothing happened. I just.." .. He got some of his courage together and tried to speak up. But as soon as he realized what he was about to say, he changed it completely. "Got some problems.. Outside of court.."<br>Apollo jumped lightly as Klavier put his hands on Apollo's shoulders, gently pinching. "If there is anything I can do to help, just tell me. This isn't like you at all."  
>Apollo's face now matched his outfit perfectly. "M-Maybe you can.." he stuttered, averting his eyes once more. <em>"Stupid! What did you say!"<em>  
>"Ja? Go on.." Klavier loosened his grip, and made a more gentle face.<br>"_Go Apollo! This is your only chance to make things right again!"_  
>"I.. I wanted to ask if.. I could spend the nightatyourplac- AAHH" Apollo started to talk faster and faster and accidently bit his tongue. His eyes turned watery in a matter of seconds.<br>Klavier brought his thumb up to Apollo's lip and gave a gentle stroke. "Careful, Forehead.." He mumbled. Apollo could taste a little bit of blood in his mouth. He decided to ignore it and explain himself before things got out of hand.  
>"Well, you see.. I got in some fights and.. I need some time to.." Klavier hushed the young attorney with a simple 'sssh' of his voice. "I understand."<br>Suddenly Apollo felt relieved. If only those words were said at a different time and a different situation. He sighed softly and mumbled a 'Thank you.' Once again.  
>"This means I've got to apologize to Daryan. He's been screaming forever that nothing happened.. I'll text you once I'm done." Apollo nodded as Klavier walked out of the bathroom.<br>"_Wait.. How did he know I was here?"_ .. Apollo ignored that, took his bag and walked out of the bathroom too.  
>What he didn't know that, behind a certain door in that same room, was a certain person, with a phone that still had a message on screen 'Thank you, Herr Wright, I've been looking for him'. He put on a grin, as he walked out of the toilet cubicle, and stared at Apollo's silhouette in the distance.<br>"I've got you all figured out, 'Polly'."

Apollo sighed as he walked out of the building. The refreshing breeze that came from outside was really nice. For a moment, Apollo felt as though there was nothing that could ruin his mood. It would probably take some time before Klavier would be done with Daryan. He shrugged and decided to go for a little walk. He walked towards the little park near the court building. He made his way through the first area and went for the larger area at the back of the garden. Apollo came here often if he was having a break. It was a beautiful place, with lots of colorful flowers and not unimportant; a place with lots of shade for hot days. In the middle of the garden was a pond, which he often used to foot bathe in. Just as he wanted to sit down near the water, he spotted Daryan, sitting down on a bench near the rose field. For some reason he looked as though he was asleep.  
>"<em>Wait, wasn't Klavier looking for this guy?"<em>  
>Apollo fished in his bag and took out his cell phone. He quickly typed in a message and sent it to Klavier.<br>'Prosecutor Gavin, I think I found Detective Crescent. He is in the garden behind the court building. – Apollo.'  
>He got up and walked towards Daryan. He might as well wake the guy up to tell him people were looking for him. When Apollo was standing in front of Daryan, there still was no reply.<br>"Um.. Detective Crescent?" No reply.  
>Apollo leaned forward a bit and gave Daryan a small tug at his sleeve. Daryan instantly looked up, with an angry look in his eyes.<br>"If you've got something to say, spit it out already." His voice was dark and cold. It made Apollo feel very uncomfortable.  
>"Oh, um.. I'm sorry.. I just wanted to.."<br>Daryan kept staring straight in Apollo's eyes. "I said spit it out."  
>"I wanted to tell you that, um.. Mr. Gavin is looking for you, and.." Apollo looked away. He couldn't just say 'because he wants to apologize for misunderstanding the situation and thought you were a rapist.' That would be too harsh.<br>"I thought I'd tell you. You seemed to be asleep." Apollo nodded at himself, satisfied with this answer. This should be good enough, even for him.  
>"I don't care." Was all Daryan said.<br>After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he looked up again. "I don't need him breathing in my neck for some kind of dramatic misunderstanding. And I don't need you to talk to me at all." His words reached the point of ice cold. Apollo looked away. "I.. I see.."  
>The sound of a phone receiving a message interrupted the silence of the park. Apollo took it out and clicked at the new received message.<br>'Danke. I'll be right there.'  
>Apollo unknowingly put a smile on his face.<br>"Gavin?" Daryan asked, still half hanging, half sitting on the bench. Now with the difference of actually looking sideways at Apollo's face.  
>"Y-Yeah. Um..?" Apollo tilted his head a little. "Detective Crescent? Are you always .. like this?"<br>Daryan made a face as though he was just looking at something really disgusting. "What do you mean, kid?"  
>"Well, I can't really imagine Mr. Gavin getting along with you all that well.. I mean he's kind, and has patience. You just seem to blow up at everything that comes in your path. Mr. Gavin is so different from you. How did you two even manage to stay friends? I would think things could only get bad if you two were together. I can't really imagine anyone trying to get close to you!"<p>

At that time something snapped in Daryan's head. He threw himself on top of Apollo, and forced him to look at his face.  
>"Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, it's always about Gavin isn't it?" he hissed, roughly pinching Apollo's cheek. "Maybe you should be looking at other people. There is more in this world then just –perfect- -little- -Gavin-." He seemed to be spitting out these last word, full with hatred. Daryan pinned Apollo's wrists above his head with one hand. The detective was much larger then Apollo, one hand was all he needed.<br>Apollo's eyes went wide. "W-Wha.." Was all he could squeeze out of his chords of steel this time. Again he was in a weird position, underneath Daryan. His legs were inbetween Daryan's so there was no way for him to get up. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping Daryan would get off. "Why.." Apollo whispered.  
>The only answer Apollo got, was a leg that moved up towards his crotch. "Haa!" Apollo yelped in surprise. "M-M-Mr. Crescent!" His face once again matched up with the color of his vest.<br>Daryan forced his hand under Apollo's blouse and started feeling him up.  
>"You have no idea of the effect you have on people.. You're so cruel, kid.." He hissed softly. Apollo struggled as much as he could, but couldn't get the detective off. "P-Please, stop!" Apollo's eyes got a little watery, as he panicked.<br>Daryan kissed Apollo's neck and traced up to his mouth. The harder the young attorney tried to keep them shut, the harder Daryan would bite. In the end Apollo opened his mouth to avoid more pain. "N-Nmmg!" The detective roughly claimed Apollo's mouth as his own, kissing him as though he hasn't eaten in days, and just found something. Apollo felt helpless and alone. No one would be looking for him in a place like this! His first kiss was taken away by the wrong person! When they finally pulled away, Apollo used his chords of steel.  
>"N-No! Help! Someone!". But before he could finish what he was shouting for, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Daryan had hit him. "Shut up." Was all he said. Apollo whimpered softly and started sobbing. He continued his kissing attack and this time moved his hand down towards Apollo's inner thighs. Apollo struggled even more, even hurting himself in Daryan's iron grip. He tried shaking his head violently to shake Daryan off, without success.<br>Right when Daryan touched Apollo's crotch, they heard someone getting closer, very fast. "APOLLO!" The person screamed. As Daryan looked up, he saw Klavier running towards them. Daryan quickly got off, and gave one last look at Apollo. Apollo just kept on sobbing, and turned to his side, hugging his bag tightly. When Klavier finally arrived, Daryan was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Herr Justice! Herr Justice!" Klavier squat down besides Apollo and laid his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "Are you okay? Say something!" Klavier cussed loudly, looking around, hoping to see where Daryan went off to.<br>Apollo didn't say a thing, he just kept on sobbing, tears flowing from his eyes. Klavier helped Apollo sit up straight, and stroked his hand through his hair. "Herr Justice.." Klavier wasn't sure what to say, so he end up putting his arm around the young attorney.  
>Apollo looked up with watery eyes. He felt so disgusted and ashamed right now. "G..Gavin.."<br>"Ssh.. Let's get you out of here.." Klavier slowly picked Apollo and his bag up, and started walking back towards the entrance of the garden.  
>"I-I'm sorry.. .. It's all my fault.." Cried Apollo, pulling the purple jacket of the prosecutor.<br>"Nein.. I'm the one that's sorry. I should've come here faster." Klaviers thoughts were mixed up. He was so angry he wanted to hunt Daryan down right now, but he wanted to stay and comfort Apollo as well. He let out a big sigh, as he held Apollo closer. Apollo swung his arms around Klavier's neck and sobbed softly. The prosecutor couldn't really think of anything to say, so he just stood there, slowly rubbing Apollo's back until the sobs finally faded away. Apollo pulled back a little, looking straight into the prosecutors eyes. They were standing so angry that it scared Apollo. "M…Mr. Gavin?"  
>Klavier shook his head and pulled off a smile, clearly fake. "Yes, Herr Justice?"<br>"Thank you.." He whispered. He leaned forward a bit and gave the prosecutor a small kiss on his cheek. Surprised, Klaviers eyes widened a bit. He was thanked often in his life, but never like this. He felt a little blush coming up, so he looked away from Apollo's watery eyes. "If you hadn't come there.. I don't know what would have happened.. Thank you.. Thank you so much.."  
>Klavier smiled softly and let Apollo down on the floor. "It's time to go." Apollo nodded and gave Klavier his car keys.<p>

As they arrived at Klaviers house, Klavier skillfully parked the car next to his house. As Apollo got out of the car he heard his cell phone receive a message. He got it out and looked at the screen. _"Hmm.. I don't know this number."_  
>He opened the message. 'I won't lose you to Gavin. Next time you are mine.' Apollo instantly went pale. He knew very well who this was. "K-Klavier.." he whispered, so softly that the prosecutor had trouble hearing him. "Did you say something, Herr Forehead?"<br>"_No.. I can't show this to him! He'll know how I feel! I can't let him find out like this! But how does he know..?"_  
>"Herr Forehead?" He asked again. Apollo got back into reality. He looked at the prosecutor and shook his head.<br>"Huh? Oh, Um.. Nothing."  
>They decided to drop the issue and enter Klaviers home. When they entered the living room, Apollo looked at the huge amount of chocolate.<br>"_This time.. I will confess for sure!.."_

**Oh wow hahaha.. It was kind of strange writing a scene like that! But I think it might be a nice idea to get Daryan involved too! I do think he doesn't get enough love! (Plus it's fun to tease Apollo like this)  
>Thank you for reading! This chapter is a bit short but, there will be more! Again sorry for my bad English!<br>Please leave a review~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Valentines Day P3

**Valentines day**

An Apollo Justice Fanfiction

Story/Writing © LilacsFlower  
>Characters © CapCom<p>

"Apollo was able to make up an excuse to stay at Klavier's home! But how will he handle things from here? And what is up with Daryan? (Apollo x Klavier)"

_I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. English isn't my first language, and I'm not that great with it._

_Enjoy (I hope!)_

**Chapter 04 – Valentines Day Part 3**

Apollo walked into the room and stopped in front of the mountain of chocolate. A feeling of jealousy came up when he noticed guys names over some of the gifts.  
>"Prosecutor Gavin?" he asked, not looking away from the gifts.<br>"Ja?" The prosecutor turned towards the defense attorney and stared into his eyes.  
>"Don't you mind getting presents from guys?" As soon as Apollo spoke those words he wished he hadn't said it. <em>'Oh no.. Stupid stupid stupid!'<em>  
>Klavier stayed quiet for a bit. "I suppose I don't mind." The prosecutor stared at Apollo, as though waiting for an explanation. Apollo didn't believe what he was hearing. He actually had a chance with the famous prosecutor? His thoughts went off for a bit, making him look as though he was dreaming.<br>"Why do you ask?"  
>The sudden sound made Apollo jump a little. "Eh?" After some silence Apollo shook his head. "Nothing, I was just wondering."<br>For a moment then, Apollo could swear he saw some disappointment in the prosecutors eyes.  
>"Anyway! Thank you for letting me stay here!" Apollo smiled and gave a quick look around the room. It was quite big, bright, and most important of all; richly decorated. Apollo felt as though he was on some luxe vacation, and was more then welcome.<br>"Ja.. No problem." The prosecutor turned around and went for the kitchen. As curious as Apollo was, he followed the prosecutor.  
>When he entered the kitchen it was as though he entered a different dimension. Everything shined brightly in the sunlight, making it look even better. "Wow.." Was all he could say at that moment.<br>"Do you like it?" Klavier asked, feeling somewhat proud of his good looking and expensive house.  
>"Yeah! This is great! It makes me want to bake something.." Apollo said, while looking around at all the expensive tools.<br>" You enjoy cooking herr forehead?" Klavier said, teasingly pushing his forehead. The prosecutor smiled softly.  
>"Yeah! I enjoy making cakes and things alike! I'm pretty good at it, too."<br>Klavier nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Well then, why don't you give me some evidence that you're good at it?" His daring smile, and his lustful eyes made Apollo's heart jump a little_. 'If only..'_ he thought, trying to prevent his face from being seen. _'He told me that in a different situation..' _  
>Apollo quickly turned his back to Klavier and nervously started to play with his bracelet. "Y-yes I'll do just that! I'll prove it to you!"<br>"Use whatever you need then! I won't be in your way!" The prosecutor smiled once again, turned around and left the kitchen in a hurry. As he closed the door, he leaned against it slightly, holding his hand in front of his mouth, a little shocked at his own actions. _  
>'What did I just say?'<em> His face went red, and his body shaked a little. Just then, the defense attorney seemed so tiny and weak. It made him want to hold him. _'Just what are these feelings? I never felt this much before!'_

As the door closed with a soft 'bang', Apollo looked around, trying to distract himself from his racing heart. Now he made a promise, and he should keep it too! But what to make? And more importantly, how to make it good? He sighed, and walked over to the fridge.  
>"Might as well see what's in here.." He mumbled softly, letting his eyes scan the insides of the fridge. Lots of fresh ingredients and cool drinks were neatly lined up. Apollo smiled<em>.<br>'I guess he takes better care of himself then I thought he did. I guess I can go with a citrus cake then.'_  
>He took out some butter, 3 eggs and one citrus. As he put the ingredients on the counter, he walked over to search through some cabinets, for the remaining ingredients. Neat plates and bowls, stacked up, shining glasses, and finally, the things he sought. He took out some flour, both normal sugar and vanilla sugar, and last powdered sugar.<br>'_Better not mess this up!'_

Klavier shook his head and went for the stairs_. 'I guess herr forehead will by busy for a while. Might as well do something to kill time.'_ He walked up the stairs, and went for his room, making sure he locked it. He switched on his computer, and sat behind it, waiting for it to start up. As it finally started the prosecutor leaned back in his comfortable chair. What should he look for? Or what should he do? As his thoughts went off, they came back to the young defense attorney Apollo. As he remembered his red face, and nervous gestures, he knew. Klavier opened a new page of internet._  
>'I wonder how things like that work?'<em> He smiled, as he typed in the words; How two men have sex. As he pushed the search button, thousands of pages came up. 'Wooow' an amazed sound came out of Klavier's mouth as he looked at the amount of pages. He scrolled his mouse towards the images search. _'I just want to know, there's no need to read all of this.'_  
>He scrolled through the images, looking intensely at all the mature pictures that came by. His eyes fell on one picture, where two guys were in a bed, sitting on eachothers lap, while facing eachother. Without thinking, he clicked the picture. A huge sound of his virus scanner came up, warning him of a virus that just entered his computer.<br>As he jumped a little, he desperately tried to click the file away, but it only opened more pictures.  
>'<em>No! What is this! What am I supposed to do!' <em>The prosecutor panicked, trying to close all the small windows that popped up. At the last window he closed, another one popped up, this time with video content. As the computer loaded the video, his boxes produces a hard sound of the moaning the men made in the video. Klavier jumped up from his chair and tried to close the window more desperately. _'No! Just go away!'_  
>The moaning and sounds went on, as the video got more wild and detailed. The prosecutor kept switching between looking at the door and looking at his screen. <em>'I can't let Apollo's image of me get ruined like this!'<em> He finally held the power button of his computer down, hoping it would work. After ten seconds, the computer went out with a loud 'Bzz'. With a huge sigh of relieve Klavier let himself drop in his chair. After a few moments of getting his thought in order, he thought back at the video. _'Things like that..' _The prosecutor blushed slightly_. 'What would Apollo think of it?'_  
>"Apollo!" The prosecutor got up and ran for the door, unlocking it. He carefully opened it and held his breath. The sound of a kitchen machine working hard could be heard on the background. "Good.." He whispered. '<em>He couldn't have heard a thing with that thing going on."<em>  
>He straightened his suit, and walked downstairs. Checking won't hurt.<p>

In the kitchen, Apollo was busy with the last parts of his cake. He smiled at his creation. "Okay! Things went fine!" He took the cake and put it in the fridge. At that time he heard the door of the kitchen open.  
>"How are things going herr forehead?" He asked, with his usual voice. On this inside he could only hope that Apollo didn't hear a thing.<br>"Oh, prosecutor Gavin! Things are going fine!" As Apollo got back up, he looked at Klavier, smiling widely. "It needs to cool off though. For a quite some time."  
>"Ach, another decade away from the evidence!" Klavier said in a slightly dramatic tune.<br>Apollo looked down at his clothes, they were covered in flour and citrus filling. "I'm sorry, I'll drive back home to get clean clothes. I don't want to make your house all dirty."  
>"Nein, nein, don't go through all that trouble!" The prosecutor smiled, as he gestured Apollo to come with him. "I will wash your clothes, for the time being you can wear some of mine."<br>"Y-Your clothes?" Apollo's face went red. "Are you sure, prosecutor Gavin?"  
>"Ja, come on now." As Klavier lead the way upstairs, Apollo grabbed his bag and carefully followed him. <em>'But it's not even my size.'<em>  
>Apollo stared at the prosecutors back. He was taller than him. Not to mention better looking. He shook his head and went on.<br>As they entered Klaviers room, Klavier instantly glared at his computer, afraid it would go on when he wasn't looking. Since it wasn't planning on starting anytime soon, the prosecutor focused his attention to his closet.  
>"Let's see.." He mumbled. After some time Klavier looked up. "What do you sleep in anyway, herr forehead?"<br>"Eh?" Apollo gave Klavier the dumbest look he had ever given him. "Oh! Right, well I guess I sleep in my tshirt." Klavier went back into his closet and took out a purple tshirt with the Gavinners logo. "I think this is about your size!" He gave Apollo the shirt. "It seems I can't wear it anymore."  
>Apollo held the tshirt in front of him and stared at it. "Thank you.." <em>'Prosecutor Gavin wore this?'<em>  
>Klavier stepped forward and touched Apollo's hair, making him blush.<br>"W-What?" His eyes widened at the sudden touch.  
>"You should take a bath, herr forehead.." He mumbled, examining the defense attorneys hair.<br>'_Does he mean I smell weird?'_ Apollo slightly panicked. _'Is my hair greasy?'_  
>The prosecutor showed Apollo his finger, covered in flour. "You didn't just mess up your clothes, hm?"<br>"My hair?" He asked, touching the hair himself. As he took his hand back, it was completely white. "Oh.." Was all he could say.  
>"Look in the mirror, yourself." Klavier urged Apollo to look in it. As he stood in front of it, Apollo knew exactly what Klavier meant. His hair, his clothes, his face, were all covered in ingredients.<br>"I can't remember this happening, I swear.." He whispered softly. "It's okay!" Klavier gave him a big smile. "You can use my shower, bath, both even!"  
>"You just want to show it off, don't you?" Apollo glared at the prosecutor. His kitchen already looked godly, the bathroom must be of the same quality.<br>"Maybe." He replied, pushing Apollo out of his room, towards the bathroom. He opened the door and pushed Apollo in.  
>"Wow.." Was all Apollo could say again. It wasn't as big as the kitchen, but it was so clean, neat, and inviting. All kinds of bottles were lined up, and the place was decorated with plastic flowers. Bright red towels were stacked up, looking soft and fluffy from a distance. "Are you sure?" Apollo asked, turning around to Klavier.<br>"Ja." Was all he said, closing the door. "I'll be in my room."  
>Klavier quickly went back to his room, closing the door. His room was next to the bathroom, so he could hear what was going on in the room next to his. He placed himself on his bed, and decided to rest for a bit.<p>

Apollo still felt a little strange, using another persons bathroom like this. He turned on the shower, and looked around to see if there was anything he could use. His eyes fell on a bright orange bottle with clear letters 'Shampoo'. He took it out and opened the bottle, dropping the tshirt while doing so. The strong scent of Oranges reached Apollo's nose_. 'Wow, I dindn't know Prosecutor Gavin liked such strong scents.'_  
>He grabbed a similar bottle, with soap. He felt a little spoiled, being able to choose such expensive and sweet smelling products. It was like being in a little store. He took of his clothes, and threw them in the corner. As he entered the shower, he felt as though he could stay there for hours. He sighed, feeling all the stress go away from his body, and being warmed up by the gentle water pressure. He picked up the shampoo bottle and used a big amount from it<em>. 'Might as well do it right. I'll never get this chance again!'<em>  
>As he rubbed the shampoo in his wet hair, his thoughts went away again.<br>'_Maybe I should just give this valentines gift to him, while he's distracted with eating. That way I can just act normal.'_  
>As his hair got all foamy, he washed it out, making sure every bit of shampoo was gone. He went on and washed himself with the soap, and finally he turned the shower off. Whatever it was that bothered him about the valentines gift, it didn't bother him right now. He dried himself off, and put on the tshirt that Klavier gave him. It was still too big for him, but at least it was comfortable and clean. As he got his remaining clothes on, he walked back to Klavier's room. He knocked twice, and went inside.<p>

"Ah herr forehead. Done already?" He smiled, turning himself to his side on the bed. Apollo walked closer to Klavier, and took place next to him on his bed. Klavier sniffed shortly at Apollo. "Orange, huh. It suits you."  
>"R-Really?" Apollo laughed nervously, playing with his bracelet.<br>"Ja. Refreshing and sweet." Klavier laughed softly and playfully ran his hand through Apollo's damp hair.  
>The defense attorney got bright red as he looked away, secretly enjoying the touch of the prosecutor. His hands felt firm and gentle at the same time.<br>"Prosecutor Gavin..?" He carefully asked, trying to get his courage together. The only reply he got was a low 'hmm?'.  
>"Actually I lied today." He looked away, not willing to face the prosecutor<em>. 'Well I lied more often then once, but.'<em> He thought to himself, fidgeting with his bracelet.  
>"About what." Apollo could hear the prosecutors voice go further away from him, and the touch stopping. When he turned to look, he saw that Klavier was leaning backwards again, staring at him. He couldn't tell if he was angry or curious.<br>"You asked me this morning.. No, yesterday even." Apollo got up and walked towards his bag. Klavier skewed his head slightly to see what he was doing, but the wide tshirt blocked the sight.  
>As he walked back towards the prosecutor, he could feel his legs shaking<em>. 'No, what if this is the wrong thing to do? He might reject me..' <em>He started walking slower. It seemed like forever before he finally reached Klavier's bed.  
>'<em>Okay Justice, here we go!'<em>  
>Apollo took a deep breath and handed Klavier the tiny pink can. "I lied about this- Ididmakeyousomething!" Again, Apollo bit his tongue. As his eyes teared up a bit, he stared at the prosecutors face.<br>Klavier accepted the can and got a small blush on his cheeks, which he skillfully hid behind his golden hair. "You made something for me, herr forehead?"  
>His voice was much softer, then usual. His mind went wild<em>. 'So does this mean he likes me? He made something for me? What should I do!'<em>  
>Once Klavier was sure his face went back to normal he gave a really wide smile. "Thank you!" He said, being back to his normal self. "So when you went to shop.. The thing you got for Fraulein Trucy.."<br>"Oh, no, no! That was no lie. I just forgot to mention that I got things for myself as well." Apollo quickly added. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He really didn't know what to say right now.  
>"I'm really happy with it!" Said the prosecutor. He smiled and opened his newly received gift. The chocolate was perfect in every way. "And it smells nice, too!"<br>Apollo blushed madly. The famous prosecutor actually complimented his work? This must be some kind of weird dream. There is no way, he could make a chance with him, or maybe he's just being nice?  
>A slightly disappointed look appeared on Apollo's face, as he thought of that.<br>The prosecutor noticed right away, and pulled Apollo by his arm. The defense attorney lost balance and fell next to Klavier on the bed. "P-Prosecutor Gavin?" He asked, confused by the sudden action.  
>"I really meant it, herr forehead. Thank you." He gave another sweet smile, as he playfully pushed one of the chocolates in Apollo's mouth. "Mng.. What are you doing!" He looked up at the prosecutor with a dumb look.<br>"Just checking!" Apollo pushed the chocolate to the side of his mouth with his tongue, so he could talk without looking nasty. "It's not poisoned." Apollo said in a sarcastic tune. Klavier laughed as he took one himself. "I know. I'm just teasing you, herr forehead. Wow this is really good!"  
>Both of them laughed softly as Klavier pointed towards the tv. "Want to watch some movies? We still have some time before it's evening."<br>Apollo nodded as he straightened himself up from his position, still blushing from the events.

As time went by, Apollo's eyes got heavier. Apollo had watched the movie before, so he knew it would only be a little longer, until it would end. He gave a few quick glances at Klavier, who was still watching, and didn't notice anything.  
>Apollo turned his head towards the window and saw that it was already getting quite dark outside. As he got back to his original position, he saw Klavier staring at him, smiling even.<br>"Getting tired?" He asked, patting the pillows behind him. "You can sleep if you want."  
>Apollo nodded slowly, not noticing the fact that he was in Klavier's bed, instead of a guest room. He pulled the pillows down, and curled up against them, almost instantly falling asleep. Klavier smiled as he clicked the tv off, and pulled the covers over the defense attorney. He stared at him for some time, until he felt his mobile phone vibrating softly. As he got it out, he saw he got a new message.<br>"Sorry about today, but I can't let you win. Not this time Gavin, the boy is mine."  
>Klavier smiled, as he texted his friend back.<br>"I don't plan on letting you win either, Daryan. I am already one step ahead in love."  
>As he clicked send, he gave a quick glance at the attorney next to him. He leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He softly whispered "I guess I fell for you after all.."<p>

**Thank you for reading~ I guess the update-gap was a bit longer this time. I apologize for that. I think I'm not done with this story yet. I actually enjoy writing about things like this! I'll try to upload faster next time! Oh and that thing Apollo is baking? It's a real recipe. I couldn't quite think of something so fast.**

**Please leave a review~3**


End file.
